


Nightmemory

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nightmares or something more...





	Nightmemory

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 21/All the nightmares came today

"Robin!" 

No, that was not his name, he would not answer to it. Not when there was this power, this anger, this loathing, this blood, this... 

"Robin! Wake up!"

Chrom had him squeezed into an almost painful embrace but it took a long moment before Robin stopped fighting him and realized where he was. Who he was. That it had been another nightmare, but longer, worse... 

"You're here, with us." Sumia's voice was soft and a little scared and Robin felt instantly bad for worrying her. For worrying Chrom. 

"I was having a nightmare," Robin managed. 

"We noticed," Chrom replied flatly as he finally loosened his grip. But instead of letting go entirely, he pulled Robin over to wedge between himself and Sumia, who kissed his cheek. 

"We'll stay up with you, if you don't want to try to sleep again," Sumia said as she snuggled closer. They both knew the truth of that-- Chrom would be sawing logs in a few minutes but Sumia would stay up, telling stories that seemed to be a mix of fairy tales, childhood silliness, and Cordelia's romance novels. 

"Thank you," Robin said as he shifted again, letting Chrom wrap an arm over him and kiss his bare shoulder. "I'd like that." 

He suspected they both knew the content of his dreams, but he never offered and they never asked, not after the first time. It was all he could really offer them, when they did so much in return. Someday it would all come out, but not now, not like this. It was better, because he didn't want to think about it when it could come back so vividly. 

"I should tell you an old story..." Sumia began. Robin tried to relax against Chrom and the sheer warmth coming off Chrom's body. 

Not five minutes later, right around when a girl who might've become Sumia's great-great-grandmother, encountered her first unicorn, Chrom started to softly snore. Sumia just giggled. Robin smiled.

Everything was going to be okay, at least for a bit longer.


End file.
